


Don't go, Sammy!

by SuperFan4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt, Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, Possessive Lucifer, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFan4Ever/pseuds/SuperFan4Ever
Summary: Sam is locked in the cage with Lucifer one final time.





	Don't go, Sammy!

Sam is chained in the cage with Lucifer, tears stream down his face, his body shaking violently.

 

“I told you, Sammy, you and I are destined to be together. It’s been foretold since forever. Why do you insist on fighting me? I can give you everything your heart desires. All you have to do is say one little word. Three letters Sammy and the world is yours for the taking. You’ve said it before.”

 

Satan flicks his forked tongue out at Sam, tasting the tears from his face. Reveling in the fear that has Sam sweating. He rips open Sam’s shirt to expose his chest. Sam’s heart is beating with such force it can be seen by Lucifer. He holds his ear against his chest to listen to the rhythmic beat. 

 

“Your heart is strong, Sammy. The life force within you screams for me to take you. Do you feel it, Sam?”

 

He scratches at Sam tearing deeply into his skin until blood runs down his chest. Sam screams in agony. A smile crosses Lucifer’s lips, as he sucks the blood from his prisoner.

 

“Such sweet nectar rushing through those beautiful veins of yours, Sammy. It’s like fear and death mixed with guilt and regret. I love it!” He crows, digging a hole into Sam’s chest to get a handful of his blood. 

 

Sam’s throat burns with every scream. The more he screams the more excited Lucifer becomes. 

 

“Come on Sam. Let me in that strong mind of yours. Let’s become the soulmates we are meant to be. The torture won’t stop but it will be less, torturous from the inside. Don’t you remember how we were the last time we were together? You and I intertwined. It was heaven in hell.”

 

Sam shakes his head, no. His Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. The last of his tears wetting his face and neck. Lucifer delights in Sam’s refusal to say yes.

 

“It’s ok, Sammy. We can stay like this forever.” He says. His eyes searching Sam’s soul. His hands running through his hair. He turns his head to expose his neck. With his blade, he cuts Sam’s neck under his ear. The flow of his bright red blood drips onto the cement floor of the cage. Lucifer drinks it in until Sam’s body falls limp against the bars. 

 

Satan, full of satisfaction brings Sam back to life, healing him. 

 

Outside the bars of the cage, Lucifer gives Sam a glimpse of Dean sitting on the floor with his body, crying and pleading with him to come back. Dean’s tears drip onto Sam’s face. 

 

New tears stream down Sam’s face. His heart aches for his big brother. 

 

“He just can’t let you go, can he? Look at him. He’s been sitting there for a week, weeping over your almost dead body. Let’s put him out of his misery, shall we? Say yes, Sammy and this will be over. He’ll mourn his loss and move on without you.”

 

Sam stares intently at Dean. The sorrow his brother is experiencing burns within him. He can’t take it anymore. He would rather be tortured for all eternity than watch Dean agonize any longer. 

 

He turns his eyes back to Lucifer. “Yes.” He says in a quiet tone. 

 

Lucifer snaps his fingers. The image of Dean disappears. Chains wrap around Sam’s ankles and wrists. “Yes, yes, yes.” He bellows, entering Sam’s body, taking over all at once. 

 

“This is good, Sammy. This is right. “I told you, you and I were soulmates. Now we will truly be together forever.”

 

Dean watches as Sam takes his final breath. “Don’t go, Sammy!” He screams, pounding on his brother’s chest. “Don’t go!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
